Yamcha's wish, Vegeta's torture
by Vegetachik
Summary: *OLD. Yamcha can't stand it that he lost Bulma to Vegeta. He wants revenge on the saiyajin so he makes a wish on the dragoballs. Is this the end of Vegeta's and Bulma's bond? Read and review!
1. dinner plans

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. This is my own, made up little story so don't sue me.  
  
Ok, this is a story that just sorta hit me. It may be a little violent at some parts but oh well, what can you do? This takes place during the three years before the androids show up, so here we go.  
  
  
  
Ch 1  
  
He's with Bulma. He's with Bulma. How could this have happened? Yamcha sat at his table in his apartment and tapped his fingers angrily. His blue cat Puar hovered over his shoulder nervously and tried to console her human friend.  
  
It had been about a week since Bulma left him that..that Saiyajin. Yamcha had always planned to marry her, but she left him. She left him for Vegeta. Vegeta!  
  
" Screw her," Yamcha growled. " If she wants to get herself killed..."  
  
His rage was boiling. He wished so hard that he was more powerful than Vegeta. Yamcha could imagine himself beating the crap out of the arrogant bastard. He could picture Vegeta's sneering face bleeding and broken as Yamcha, a super strong human hero, beat him down.  
  
" He comes to this planet and acts like he owns everything," he hissed. "How dare he steal Bulma from me."  
  
Puar placed a soft paw on his head. " It's ok, Yamcha," she purred. " Things like this happen. You can move on without Bulma."  
  
Yamcha slammed his fist on the table and broke the wooden structure in two.  
  
" She didn't have to kick me out though!"  
  
He was blinded with rage. The angry man began to figure out a way to get revenge on Vegeta. He didn't want the saiyajin to die. That was too cold, too heartless. He only wanted to win Bulma back. He needed her, not Vegeta. His mind raced until an idea struck him. He grinned evilly and turned to Puar.  
  
" Let's go find the dragonballs."  
  
......  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were in the kitchen of capsule corp. Bulma rummaged through the refrigerator and put food on the table so her mother could cook dinner. Vegeta stood in the dark doorway with his usual scowl.  
  
" Why can't you fix it for once?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta snarled. " I don't do actual technical electrical maintenance rebuilds. That's a job for lowly servants, so go outside and fix the damn gravity machine."  
  
Bulma turned to glare at him but a small smile appeared instead.  
  
" So I'm nothing but a lowly servant now?" She slowly walked up to him and made small circles on his chest with her finger. " Remember what happened last time I fixed the gravity machine?"  
  
He did. The slow, cold smirk appeared on his face as he tried to keep himself from laughing.  
  
While Bulma had tried to fix the gravity machine one day, it turned on and she was nearly crushed. Vegeta had thought the whole thing was hilarious while Bulma was plastered to the ground and screaming at him to turn the contraption off. He remembered her exact words, too.  
  
' "Vegeta! Get in here and turn off this god damn machine before I kick your royal ass!!'"  
  
Bulma looked up and saw the dorkey grin as he recalled the incident.  
  
"It wasn't funny," she muttered as she rested her head against his blue shirt. "Besides, I'm still making that new armor for you and..Yamcha is coming over."  
  
Vegeta made a dismissive sigh.  
  
" Why is he coming over? He's only making himself angry whenever he sees me. It's funny, but it gets old fast."  
  
Bulma held Vegeta's gloved hands and examined the glossy shine. " Well, he's lonely, and we are still friends. I can't just ignore him," she explained.  
  
Bulma's mother pranced into the kitchen and saw Vegeta and Bulma embraced in each other's arms. The prince quickly felt self- conscience and slid back into the dark front room. Bulma shrugged it off and turned to her blonde mother.  
  
" Oh thank you, Bulma!" She chirped. "I'm sure that Yamcha will just love the dinner. When will he be here?"  
  
Bulma's blue eyes glanced at the microwave clock.  
  
" In about an hour." ......  
  
Yamcha stepped carefully through the snow to the front door of the Capsule Corp home. It wasn't usually this cold around the area but the weather was brisk and freezing. The human's stomach was churning with anxiety and excitement. He went to the door and raised his hand to knock, but paused to glance at Puar. She would get the dragonball radar for him. He smiled slyly and knocked.  
  
Bulma opened the door and she welcomed him in. They gave each other a small hug and sat in the front room with cups of coffee. Yamcha made conversations and kept glancing at Puar secretly. After about a half an hour, he gave a small nod to the blue cat. She turned to Bulma and gave a small smile.  
  
" Excuse me please, I'm afraid I must use the litter box."  
  
Puar flew out of the room and headed upstairs to search for the dragon radar. Meanwhile, Yamcha kept up the conversations with Bulma. He could only hope that Vegeta was not up stairs or in the house even.  
  
After about 20 minutes of more talking, Yamcha began to feel edgy. Where was that damned cat?  
  
'Oh right!' Yamcha thought. 'I have to go up stairs and get it from her.'  
  
He stood up suddenly.  
  
" I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
He left Bulma and rushed up the stairs. She stared with bewilderment and decided to see if dinner was ready.  
  
.....  
  
" What took you so long to get up here?" Puar demanded.  
  
"I forgot," Yamcha replied lamely.  
  
She sighed and tossed him the gray and green radar to him. He smiled and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Let's go eat."  
  
The two friends made their way down stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
" Got lost?" Bulma asked sarcastically.  
  
Yamcha was about to reply but he set his gaze on the dark figure in the corner of the kitchen.  
  
" Hello..Vegeta," he said coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Well that's it for the first chapter. What will happen? Will they fight or can the dinner be eaten in peace? Make sure you read the next chapter to find out and send your reviews. I'd love to hear from you! 


	2. you will pay

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I wish I did but I'm not lucky enough so...just read this story and review ok.  
  
  
  
The air was still as the two fighters glared at each other. Bulma's stomach flip flopped. She should have fixed the gravity machine, she told herself. Vegeta would have been busy training and even worse, since he hadn't trained in over two days he was probably looking for a fight.  
  
Vegeta sent Yamcha an icy glare and the nervous human felt goose bumps rise on his skin. The saiyajin stood there, arms crossed with his glassy dark eyes and statue posture. He wore a long sleeved, blue shirt and baggy blue pants.  
  
" What's for dinner?" He said flatly.  
  
Bulma put on a big smile to try and calm down the tension in the room.  
  
" Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and cheesecake for dessert."  
  
Vegeta's nose wrinkled in disgust. " Meatloaf? That's not even a real dead animal. Make me something that at least used to be alive."  
  
" Hey!" Yamcha blurted. " She isn't your slave! You're not on your home planet anymore. You don't have people to kiss your royal feet now. If anything, you should be kissing up to us for letting you stay here!"  
  
He instantly regretted what he said. Yamcha bit his lip and waited for the beat down of a lifetime, but nothing happened. Vegeta's usual smirk appeared and he stared at the nervous human with amusement.  
  
" I can see why Bulma broke up with you," he replied coldly. " You're a whining little girl. You're gay aren't you?"  
  
Yamcha's mouth dropped open and Bulma stopped herself from laughing hysterically.  
  
" No!" He hollered. " Shut up! She should be with me, not some deluded psycho!"  
  
Still no reaction. He didn't really want Vegeta to kick his ass, but he at least wanted the saiyajin to be annoyed or angry, but he just stood there.  
  
" So Yamcha," he said in a silky voice that dripped with fake innocence. " Do you even know why Bulma dumped you?" The human shook his head no. " She had good reasons. You never introduced, what's her name? Miranda."  
  
Yamcah's eyes widened. He sent a quick glance to Bulma and saw her staring at him intensely. She knew. Somehow she knew that he'd cheated on her. But how? How? Vegeta stood, giving him an evil smirk.  
  
" You!" Yamcha yelled. " Somehow you saw me and.her! You eavesdropping piece of shit!"  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened. " It was kinda hard to ignore the loud thuds and constant howling. You should have checked the house better. Bulma was gone that day but I wasn't."  
  
Yamcha was shaking with rage. So it was Vegeta's fault that Bulma dumped him.  
  
" You bastard," Yamcha growled. " How dare you spy on me?"  
  
Vegeta's smirk faded and he gave a vicious scowl at the human.  
  
" What are you going to do about it? You can't fight me and, for once, I'm not the one in the wrong here. She had good reasons to get rid of you, you've been a bad boy."  
  
Yamcha turned to Bulma.  
  
" Can't you forgive me? We all make mistakes. If you stay with him, you'll get yourself killed."  
  
Bulma gave him a weak smile and slowly shook her head.  
  
" I'm sorry, Yamcha. I can't.."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran from the room. Yamcha turned to Vegeta, giving him a furious glare and then he walked from the kitchen and out the front door.  
  
" Well, that party died fast," Vegeta muttered and went upstairs to find Bulma.  
  
........  
  
" He'll pay! Damn him! Damn him to hell!!"  
  
Yamcha was sprinting across the frozen glaciers in rage. He clutched the dragon ball radar as he flew and hopped past the icy Alaskan ocean. The whole incident raced through his head. Vegeta would pay! The sneering, arrogant alien will regret the day he ever met Bulma!  
  
The angry warrior searched for the dragon balls for three days before he finally had all seven. He set the orange balls in a circle in a desolate area in an open grassy field. Puar hovered over his shoulder as he began to call upon the dragon.  
  
" Oh mighty dragon, please come out and grant me a wish!"  
  
The dragon balls began to glow intensely. The sky darkened a cold breeze swept through the air. A blinding yellow light shot out into the black sky and green sky and a giant scaly face appeared and lowered toward Yamcha. Puar and he stared up at the godly creature in awe until Yamcha shook his head and spoke to the eternal dragon.  
  
" Dragon! I want to make a wish!"  
  
" Yes!" The mighty voice boomed. " You have summoned and I shall grant any wish that is within my power."  
  
Yamcha nodded and explained his wish.  
  
" Mighty dragon! The one called Vegeta has stolen my girlfriend, Bulma. Please make it so every time he thinks about Bulma.he gets beaten by an unseen force."  
  
The eternal dragon hesitated and stared with glowing red eyes.  
  
" It has been done! Now I bid you farewell."  
  
The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls shot out in different directions across the world. The sky cleared and became light again.  
  
" Was that right?" Puar asked softly.  
  
Yamcha stared into the sky. He felt a sudden guilt and uncertainty well up inside of him but he shook it off and turned to his friend.  
  
" Yeah. I'll get Bulma back any way I can." 


	3. The beatings begin

Chap3  
  
The gravity machine was fixed. Vegeta did his pushups cheerfully. He had been getting edgy and fighsty, but now he could release all his energy and train. He still hadn't reached the level of super-saiyajin yet, but he was determined to accomplish it soon. He would be ultra powerful and defeat Goku. His thirst became stronger for revenge against the third class saiyajin. His pushups intensified. Nothing would slow him down. Nothing! Not Kakerotto, not Yamcha, not Bulma!  
  
He stopped suddenly. A sharp pain shot through his ribs and he collapsed instantly. He shook off the unusual pain and slowly stood up. He figured that he was just hungry. He'd been training since early morning and was starving for lunch. He couldn't smell anything with his acute sense of smell and he could feel his anger raise a little.  
  
'Bulma's slacking. She'd better have lunch ready by the time-'  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Vegeta flew back and hit the wall of the ship. Blood poured freely his nose and through his fingers as he cupped his hands around the wound. He realized he was on the ground and off-guard so he leapt to his feet and got into a protective fighting stance.  
  
' An invisible enemy?' He thought.  
  
Vegeta prepared himself for another attack, but nothing came. What the hell happened? The bewildered saiyajin wiped the blood from his nose and exited the ship. Bulma watched him enter the snowy yard as he made his way to the back door. She saw his hand up to his face and noticed his confused expression.  
  
'Oh great,' she thought. 'He probably knocked himself senseless.'  
  
She greeted him at the door with a wet cloth in hand.  
  
" So where's the pain?"  
  
Vegeta uncovered his nose and Bulma sighed and gave him a sad smile.  
  
" You need to take it easy. I seem to remember about a month ago when your little capsule ship blew up with you in it. You have to stop beating yourself up like this."  
  
Vegeta snorted angrily. "Funny, I didn't even do this to myself."  
  
Bulma stopped cleaning the blood from his face and stared at him. The androids? No, they wouldn't arrive for another three years or something.  
  
"Someone attacked you?"  
  
" Or something," he replied. " All I know is that I was training and suddenly an unseen force attacked me."  
  
'Wow,' Bulma thought to herself. 'He really must have beaten himself up. He's delirious.'  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Go to bed. You need rest."  
  
Vegeta glared at her. He had been confused by the whole incident, but now he was angry with Bulma.  
  
" You think I'm nuts!" He backed away from her. " You're just like all the others. You can't-arrggg!"  
  
He suddenly clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. Bulma stepped forward, her hand outstretched to him.  
  
" See," he gasped. "It's happening again."  
  
"No," Bulma whimpered. " You're just a little paranoid right now. I'm sure that you're just more injured than you look or think."  
  
He glared at her with dark eyes. "Bulma-"  
  
Wham!!  
  
His head snapped back. Blood flew from his mouth and onto the wall. Bulma stared in horror. He looked as if he was getting beaten to death. He wasn't faking it, she was sure. Something terrifying was happening to him.  
  
Vegeta was slammed into the corner of a wall and was then thrown through the door, into the next room. Bulma stood in shock and then slowly followed the trail of blood that lead to the fallen warrior, collapsed on the floor.  
  
" V-Vegeta?"  
  
He was silent, then, "Yeah?" he replied softly, his voice was clouded like he had a cold.  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
Quiet, then.. "How should I know?"  
  
Why is she asking me all this shit? He asked himself.  
  
A sharp pain ripped through his head and he groaned miserably.  
  
'What should I do?' Bulma pleaded silently.  
  
"Can you move?"  
  
The saiyajin prince stood up slowly, wincing in pain. His face was bruised and blood flowed from his mouth and nose and trickled onto his chest and shirt. Bulma held back tears as she gazed at him with pity. He wiped his mouth and turned away from her.  
  
" I'm going up stairs," he muttered.  
  
He staggered and stumbled out of the room and up the stairs. Bulma looked down and saw the blood streaks all over the floor and some tears fell from her eyes. She was terrified; a cold fear clung to her heart. She didn't know if Vegeta was dying, or sick, or just taunting himself. His pain always made her so sad..it confused her so much. She glanced at the telephone nearby and sighed.  
  
.......  
  
Yamcha picked up the ringing phone and grinned when he heard Bulma's panicked voice. He told her that he'd be over right away.  
  
The anxious human skipped out to his hover car and hopped in behind the wheel. He blasted off toward Capsule Corp whistling. Yes, he did feel bad that Vegeta had to lose in such a way, but he didn't deserve Bulma, he thought. Arriving at the Brief's home made him even happier, but he made his face serious. Once again Bulma welcomed him in. She sat on the couch and stared hazily at the snow outside.  
  
" What's wrong, Bulma?"  
  
The blue eyes of the woman turned to meet his dark brown eyes. He was very surprised by the look of deep sadness.  
  
" Something is wrong with Vegeta," she replied.  
  
She explained what had happened and gave all the details. Yamcha felt a bubbling, fiery, triumph, but he also felt a little guilty. He convinced himself that the saiyajin was strong and he'd be able to handle a few beatings. Yamcha knew that he'd have to tell Vegeta about curse so he wouldn't eventually beat himself to death, but he decided to tell him later. All the prince needed to do was release his claim on Bulma and to never think about her again.  
  
" I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just really stressed about becoming a super-saiyajin."  
  
Bulma gave a small nod and suddenly looked toward the stairs. Vegeta trudged down them. His bleeding stopped but cuts on his face were deep and fresh. He had showered and fixed himself up a little, but his exhaustion was evident. Yamcha felt a wall of guilt hit him but he remembered all the horrible things the saiyajin had done and he hid a small smile.  
  
" Training too hard?" Yamcha sneered.  
  
Vegeta hit the base of the stairs and turned to the unwanted guest.  
  
" I'd watch it, human. I might have to pound you into the ground."  
  
Yamcha felt a little more comfortable than usual. If Vegeta decided to attack him, then all he'd need to do is try to focus Vegeta's thoughts on Bulma. This information acted like a fuel to Yamcha's ego and confidence.  
  
" Whatever," the laid back human replied. " Why don't you just go upstairs and feel sorry for yourself like you always do?"  
  
Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. Bulma was amazed at the mouthy comments of Yamcha but dared not to interfere. The saiyajin prince winced at the pain his side but stepped forward at the human. Yamcha felt his adrenaline go up. He wanted to see how his little scheme would work out.  
  
" Wait!" He cried. " If you attack me, think of Bulma's house! She won't be too happy."  
  
Uncertainty crossed over Vegeta's eyes as he thought about it and suddenly his head snapped to one snapped. He clutched his face as the two surprised humans watched the blood flow through his fingers. The arrogant prince shook with anger and shock.  
  
' What's happening to me?' He asked himself in a state of almost panic. 'Am I being possessed?'  
  
Yamcha watched with awe and glee. He felt a little bad, but he knew that Bulma would soon be his again. 'All is fair in love and war,Vegeta.' Yamcha thought evilly. Vegeta turned to face them. His eyes were black and brooding and old cuts on his face were re-opened.  
  
" Vegeta?" Bulma whimpered. " What should we do?"  
  
He stared in silence. The room seemed to hum with an uncertain tension and a clock ticked quietly as if it were timing how long it would take for Vegeta or one of the humans to freak out.  
  
" What is that human still doing here?"  
  
Bulma blinked and looked at Yamcha questionly, then back to Vegeta.  
  
" I called him here," she replied. "I'm worried about you so-"  
  
" So you called him up to make you feel better?" Vegeta snarled. "A weakling clinging onto an even bigger weakling."  
  
Yamcha took a step forward. " Hey! You can't talk to us like that. You don't give a shit about Bulma! She's nothing to you."  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but he was suddenly thrown into a wall. The plaster and brick fell all over him. He then seemed to be lifted out of the rubble and getting beaten in mid-air above the steps of the stairs. It was as if he were a marionette being held up by strings.  
  
He coughed and spat up blood as a force continuously punched his stomach. The thick red rivers flew onto the walls and floor. His blue shirt was getting slashed and cut and streaks of blood flew from his arms, chest, back, and legs in every direction. He groaned in pain as his head dropped down to his chest. He was thrown down the stairs and landed with a thud on his stomach. He lay, gasping in pain as blood seeped out of him.  
  
In all his years of fighting, he'd never really been this frightened. How could he protect himself from something he couldn't see, sense, hear, or smell? He couldn't figure it out. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he was doing this to himself. Perhaps..perhaps..  
  
His mind began to become foggy and vision blurred into a red haze. He welcomed the sleep and heaviness of his eyelids. He gagged on some blood and sighed to heavily, then closed his eyes and slipped into blackness.  
  
....  
  
He awoke in a dark room. A small lamp quickly added more light and shot blinding pain through his aching head. Vegeta found himself on his bed and facing Yamcha who was sitting on a chair next to him. The human gave him a pitied, sideways smirk.  
  
" Where's Bulma?" Vegeta croaked.  
  
Wham!  
  
Vegeta instantly curled up and clutched his ribs. He coughed up some spit and blood and gasped.  
  
" Don't think about her," Yamcha spoke up.  
  
Vegeta set his bleary gaze on the amused human.  
  
" Vegeta," Yamcha said in a know it all tone. He stood up and paced back and forth. " I do feel bad for doing this, you know, but Bulma belongs to me. I'm afraid that you've been cursed."  
  
The injured saiyajin stared wide-eyed at the little weasel.  
  
" You're doing this?" He choked out.  
  
Yamcha gave a small nod while not being able to hide his triumphant grin.  
  
" I made a wish," he explained, "a wish so that every time you thought of Bulma, you'd receive a little beating."  
  
Vegeta gasped and instantly regretted it. His ribs were bruised, possibly broken.  
  
" You little piece of shit! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"  
  
The enraged prince leaped out of his bed, but his legs collapsed. He landed on his knees, his palms on the floor. His head down as he tried to regulate his breathing, but thin strings of spit and blood hung from his mouth.  
  
Yamcha felt a twinge of worry. What if Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about Bulma? What if he really did care about her? No! He will have to leave. It's the only way he can live. Can live.  
  
" All you need to do is release your claim on her heart and never think of her again."  
  
Yamcha was surprised to hear the beaten fighter laugh.  
  
" So you think you've won?" He growled. " You won't win until I'm dead." Vegeta stood up cautiously and slowly. " I think..I think I'll kill you now."  
  
The furious saiyajin formed a small ki in his hand and prepared to fire it at the surprised human. Suddenly, they both heard the door slam downstairs.  
  
" Hear that?" Yamcha yelped frantically. " Bulma's home! She was at the store for first aid stuff."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened then instantly squeezed shut as he waited for the oncoming beating. To Yamcha it looked as if someone had kicked him in the back. Vegeta went sprawling to the ground at Yamcha's feet. The two fighters remained motionless.  
  
" Come on Vegeta," Yamcha said quietly. "You're going to kill yourself."  
  
In a flash Vegeta had the unsuspecting human by the throat and against the wall. Yamcha choked and struggled to get away but Vegeta's knee suddenly connected with his stomach. Yamcha lost all his air and could feel himself fading. He clawed helplessly at the strong hands around his neck but he could not get loose. He thought that his life would soon be over when suddenly Bulma entered the room.  
  
" Vegeta!" She shrieked.  
  
His eyes widened and he was instantly thrown to the floor again. Yamcha stumbled over him and ran to Bulma's side.  
  
" Come on, it's not safe for you here."  
  
" But Vegeta is injured," she replied.  
  
The saiyajin sat up and shook his head. His mind was groggy and everything ached.  
  
" Don't listen to him. He's a liar. Bulma he-"  
  
WHACK! Vegeta seemed to be smacked in the face. Red lashes appeared on his bruised cheek. He remained sitting, stroking his face and looking down at the floor.  
  
'Don't think of her,' he warned himself. 'Think about Yamcha's destruction, being super-saiyajin, the androids, anything except Bulma.'  
  
Bam! Bam! Bam!  
  
Yamcha and Bulma watched Vegeta sag and pass out against the wall. Blood ran down his forehead and face, and his breathing was watery and shallow. Yamcha noticed tears well up in Bulma's eyes and he almost regretted the wish instantly. Then, he was struck with idea of trying to support and comfort her. 'Now's my chance,' he thought eagerly.  
  
He walked over, picked up Vegeta, and placed him carefully in his bed.  
  
" Bulma, it'll be ok. He's just-"  
  
" I want you to leave."  
  
" What?!" Yamcha demanded. Bulma stared with shadowed eyes.  
  
" Vegeta was trying to tell me something. He said you were a liar, but a liar of what?"  
  
" He's just delirious," Yamcha blurted. " He had no idea what he was saying."  
  
" Just leave," she muttered.  
  
Yamcha lowered his head and slowly made his way to the door. He stopped and placed his hand on the doorknob.  
  
" If you need a shoulder to lean on..call me," he mumbled.  
  
Bulma brushed away some tears and glanced down at Vegeta. She could barely recognize his usually handsome face. She walked to the first aid kit and sat down on the side of Vegeta's bed. The miserable woman wept silently as she tried her best to ease her love's pain. She thought desperately of ways to help him. She didn't even know what was going on. All she could do was cry and pity him.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ok. Phew, exciting, huh? I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible so don't give up hope yet. Make sure to read and review, thanks! 


	4. Prove the love

Ch 4  
  
Vegeta slept deeply for about a week. His fast saiyajin immune system had taken his wounds and made him stronger. He woke up with some pain but otherwise a renewed strength. Had forgotten what happened but then it hit him like a brick.  
  
" I must kill Yamcha."  
  
He leaped from his bed and rushed downstairs. He almost yelled in shock when he saw Bulma sitting casually at the kitchen table. He'd never concentrated his mind as intensely as this before. He was absolutely careful not to think of Bulma.  
  
" You're mighty hyper, too much coffee?"  
  
Vegeta felt his annoyance rise but he pushed it down with great effort. He kept his back to her and concentrated on Yamcha's destruction.  
  
" We need to figure out your little situation, bud." Bulma raised an eyebrow when she noticed how he didn't seem to pay her any attention. "You ok? Turn around."  
  
Vegeta sighed. He knew he was in for a horrible beat down, but he'd explain the whole situation so she'd just stop with annoying panicking.  
  
"Bu-" he shook his head and directed his thoughts elsewhere. " I know what is happening." He growled.  
  
She stared at him with surprise and cocked her head to one side. Vegeta kept his thoughts on other situations.  
  
" Yamcha made a wish on the dragonballs," he almost spat. "He wished..."  
  
Vegeta powered up a little, surprising Bulma. He flexed and prepared himself for the oncoming pain.  
  
" He really wants you back," he explained with a laugh. " The wish was that any time I ever think of you I get quite the beating. Aarrkk!"  
  
He fell on his rear and clutched his foot angrily. It felt as if someone had brought a hammer to his toes.  
  
"I've been trying to control my thoughts better."  
  
  
  
Bulma was shocked. She may have been extremely angry, but she was also very flattered by Vegeta. He'd received so many beat- downs for her and he still hadn't given up yet."  
  
" But if you and I...if we break up, then will the curse be lifted?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, his foot still in his hands, then snarled angrily.  
  
" No..he.he has me good. He practically has control over my thoughts!" He yelled.  
  
Bulma whipped around and grabbed the telephone. She punched in Yamcha's number angrily and then turned to the saiyajin on the ground.  
  
"Go into the living room and don't think about anything."  
  
Vegeta smirked and rose to his feet. He hobbled out of the kitchen with humorous feeling he always gets when Bulma gets pushy and demanding. He always felt a little turned on by it. The thought entered his head and he was lightly thrown down the hall. He rose to his feet and cursed himself, then sat on the couch in the front room.  
  
He plotted out his plan against Yamcha. He'd kill him slowly. Rip out his tongue so that he couldn't distract his thoughts, and make him cry in terror. Bulma entered the room and leaned up against the door.  
  
" You can't hurt Yamcha. We need him to undo the wish when the dragonballs regenerate. He must understand our bond and why he can never do this again."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He felt a small headache begin to form as his thoughts were leading in the wrong direction.  
  
" Like "prove our love"?" He hissed sarcastically. "I should just beat him senseless."  
  
He began to feel his anger building. He couldn't stand that the cowardly weakling had control over him. A slight panic came over him. How could he control his thoughts for an entire year? Not only would this absolutely crush his pride, but also it would totally throw off his training. What if he couldn't control his thoughts? He'd surely beat himself to death. He shuddered as he remembered Frieza's torture.  
  
Bulma suddenly turned and opened the door. Yamcha walked in cautiously glancing at Vegeta, then smiling sheepishly at Bulma.  
  
" So he ratted me out?"  
  
Before she could answer, Vegeta stood up and shoved the dumb human out into the afternoon snow. He stormed outside after him and sent him an ice, cold stare. As a saiyajin, and used to the usually warm weather of his planet, he couldn't handle the freezing cold very well, but his rage distracted him from it. Bulma ran and grabbed his arm tightly, her blue eyes pleading him not to kill Yamcha. Vegeta pulled away viciously.  
  
" No! Don't touch me!"  
  
Pain ripped through his shoulder as a large gash appeared. He glared at Yamcha. Bulma leaped between the two fighters.  
  
" Stop! We can talk this over," she cried. "Listen to me Yamcha. I'm with Vegeta. It's over between you and me. I'm sorry, but you can't win me back, especially after this horrible stunt."  
  
Yamcha grinned and shook his head.  
  
" So you can live without me and Vegeta for a year? You and I, we understand each other. Vegeta is just a maniac, an alien with a curse that won't even allow him to think about you. Even if I give you up now, he won't be able to love you either."  
  
Vegeta shook with rage upon hearing this. It was bad enough that he was losing the battle, but he suddenly realized that he really did need Bulma. Vegeta knew that everyone thought he only used her, but he actually did care for her. He could never handle seeing worry and pity in her blue eyes. He decided what to do. He would prove that he did deserve her. He'd show Yamcha, and Bulma.  
  
" Listen," Vegeta snapped. He took a deep breath and began to power up. He covered his face by crossing his arms in front of himself and glared at the surprised human. Yamcha felt his power increase drastically and realized that Vegeta was preparing himself for an awful beating. The powerful prince continued to increase his strength.  
  
" Kinda cold isn't it?"  
  
" Vegeta, don't," Yamcha warned. " You won't accomplish anything if you try to fight the dragon wish."  
  
"It's usually very warm here. On my planet it was always hot, burning. I doubt that I can handle the freezing very well, especially if I'm unconscious." He finished raising his power.  
  
"You're quite the dumb one," he continued. " You'd thought that I would have just given up and left. I'm the prince of the saiyajins, and no one steals anything or anyone from me. I will prove this to you now. I'd be losing dignity and-"  
  
His head snapped back and droplets of blood sprinkled the snow. Blood slowly leaked from his nose.  
  
" Self respect," he finished. " It's very hard to say that I care for her, but I do need her."  
  
WHAM! Whack!  
  
It felt as if someone had kicked him right in the stomach. He coughed up some blood but then suddenly flew face first into the snow. A force had hit him in the back. The world spun and he tried to clear his and make sense of his surroundings. He slowly stood up and glared at Yamcha. The amazed human glanced at the bloody snow and then back at Vegeta. Bulma was backed up against the wall of the capsule home with her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Obviously, if you knew anything about Bulma, you wouldn't have made this wish."  
  
Vegeta was instantly raised in the air and jerked as his body received powerful blows. Yamcha and Bulma watched in horror as the saiyjain hung over now scarlet snow and tortured. Vegeta cried out in pain as he felt a rib snap. Once again, his skin and clothing were slashed and torn as the beating continued. He spewed up a stream of blood as the force repeatedly beat his stomach and ribs. He could barely keep an eye open as the deep, red gashes poured blood down his face. Vegeta was suddenly dropped to the cold ground where he lay on his side, gasping and choking. The snow around him was dark red, almost black. Vegeta shook slightly but then, with great effort, stood up painfully and turned back to Yamcha.  
  
" Look at the expression on her face," he choked out, blood clinging from his mouth. "You're destroying her more than you are to me."  
  
Boom!  
  
Vegeta clutched his mouth and felt a tooth fall into his hands. He staggered slightly but smirked defiantly.  
  
" Vegeta," Yamcha said. "I made this wish because I care for her. She'll get hurt if she continues to stay with you. Please just leave us."  
  
Vegeta felt his anger flare. How dare he tell him what to do!  
  
"Shut up, human!" Vegeta roared. "You don't know anything about me or her. I came to this planet as the enemy, who knows, I'm still probably known as the enemy, but Bulma saw through that."  
  
He collapsed suddenly. An awful pain shot through his leg and he saw a giant cut behind his knee. He growled angrily and managed to stand on his good leg.  
  
" She at least gave me home, fixed the gravity machine-"  
  
He hacked up blood when pain streaked across his chest. Yamcha could only stare in awe at the gory mess and listen.  
  
"I..I.." Vegeta tried to clear his head but he was losing too much blood. His thoughts were jumbled and all he wanted to do was blurt something, anything out to just allow himself to pass out or lose consciousness. " I guess I do need her, and yes..I even..."  
  
He jerked forward as the unseen force seemed to grab him. He was lifted into the air again. Suddenly, yellow and white streaks of light began to engulf him. He screamed in agony as he was being electrocuted. He twitched and jerked as the horrible electrical currents ran through his body. Bulma and Yamcha had to gag down their vomit as the stench of burning flesh hit their nostrils. Smoke and steam crept out from Vegeta's clothes and skin. The pain was hideous, awful. He was blinded and his ears felt as if they'd explode from the deafening ringing. All the poor warrior could do was thinking about how Bulma would feel if he died, how she would look, react. The electrocution became greater. He howled in pain and threw up blood. Vegeta could practically feel his organs melting and skin burning.  
  
'This is it,' he thought. 'My life is over.'  
  
Bulma sobbed as she watched Vegeta being torn apart. Yamcha felt so sick. Sick of himself and sick from the gruesome scene he'd created.  
  
The blinding lights suddenly ceased and Vegeta fell in a bloody heap on the black snow. Steam and smoke drifted from the fallen saiyajin and disappeared into the sky. Panic washed over the two humans. They ran to him and rolled him over. Bulma let out a moan as soon as she saw his condition.  
  
Parts of his face and arms were charred and burned. Blood matted his hair and face and ran down into the ground. The stench of burned flesh was almost unbearable.  
  
" Is he..dead?" She whispered.  
  
Yamcha concentrated and was extremely relieved to sense a small amount of his energy. The saiyjain began to shake as a cold breeze sliced the air. Yamcha smiled and carefully picked the smaller fighter into his arms. Blood leaked from Vegeta's mouth and drifted past his nose and into his eyes.  
  
"Support his head you idiot," Bulma snapped.  
  
'Even now she's bossing me around,' Yamcha thought.  
  
"We nee do to undo this wish," he said. " Let's go talk to Kami."  
  
Bulma immediately picked a capsule from her pocket and threw it. A large flying car appeared and they hopped in. Bulma got behind the wheel and blasted off to the lookout that Kami lived on.  
  
  
  
* Man, exciting huh? I know that was a little extreme. Please tell me if you liked it or not. I'm going to change the rating but I'd love to hear some comments from you guys. Thanks a lot, the next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry! I promise! 


	5. Ending is such sweet sorrow

Ch 5  
  
Kami stared down at the injured warrior and listened to Yamcha explain the problem. The old Namek nodded and turned to Mr. Popo.  
  
"Please, go find Baba, Mr.Popo," he requested.  
  
The large dark man acknowledged him and went into Kami's home. The elderly namekian turned to Yamcha and said, "If you go to Corrin's tower, he might have some senzu beans. Hurry, quickly."  
  
Yamcha nodded and jumped form the lookout and down to the tower where Corrin lived. Kami turned to Bulma and saw the worry in her eyes.  
  
" That wasn't a very nice wish, was it?" Kami asked lightly.  
  
Bulma shook her head and knelt down next to her love. A tear fell and she took his hand.  
  
"He really does care about me," she said softly. She recalled what he had said right before things really got out of hand..  
  
" ' I guess I do need her..and yes, I even..'"  
  
She gave a small smile. He had practically given his life for her. To prove his love. Mr. Popo returned with an angry witch floating behind him. She hovered over Vegeta while sitting on her glass ball.  
  
"Do I really have to help him?" She whined.  
  
Bulma's blue eyes narrowed and she grabbed the little witch.  
  
" Yes you do! And I don't want to hear any complaining!"  
  
Bulma and Baba had never really gotten along. Ever since the first time the Saiyajins came to earth, Bulma had never liked or gotten along with the grumpy hag.  
  
" Alright," Baba yelled. She turned to Kami. " What do we do?"  
  
The wise Namek glanced at Vegeta.  
  
" Since I am in control of the dragonballs, I need to undo the curse, but I need your help Baba. We also need Yamcha. Since this is a wish cursed upon someone else, I need your help to lift it and we need Yamcha's consent."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. " It won't be easy. He's in love with me and he still hates Vegeta."  
  
Yamcha appeared on Kami's lookout. He had a single kidney shaped bean in his hand. They told him the plan and he sighed and looked down at the dying warrior. He had to decide. He couldn't just let Vegeta die. How could he live with himself? The injured prince had proven himself.  
  
" I guess I need to move on," he muttered. Yamcha turned to Kami reluctantly. " Ok, lift the curse. I have no right to control their lives."  
  
Kami smiled turned to Baba. They stuck their hands out and a small glow surrounded Vegeta. They chanted for about ten minutes and the glow vanished.  
  
" Alright," Kami said. " I took a glimpse at his thoughts and he does deserve to have his this. Quickly, give him a senzu bean."  
  
Yamcha gave the bean to Bulma and he lifted Vegeta into a sitting position. He suddenly coughed up some blood and moaned painfully.  
  
" This may be a little difficult. Can we get some water?" Bulma asked.  
  
Mr. Popo said, of course, and fetched her a glass of water. Bulma tried to wake him up, but Vegeta was barely alive.  
  
" Ok," she said. " Try to swallow this," she whispered to Vegeta, even though he could not hear her.  
  
She stuck the bean in his mouth but he instantly coughed up a glob of blood along with the senzu. Bulma growled quietly and quickly stuck the bean in his mouth along with a mouthful of water, She put her hand over his lips and pushed his head back a little. He began to gag and cough but her hand remained over his mouth. His throat moved as he swallowed and Yamcha laid him down on the tiled ground.  
  
The charred flesh on the saiyjain slowly became his usual tan skin. His bruises faded and his cuts disappeared. The blood still covered his body, but his injuries were gone.  
  
" He was very injured," Mr. Popo said. "His wounds are gone, but he still hasn't regained all his strength. He'll need to rest."  
  
'Good,' Yamcha thought. ' I probably won't get beaten as badly.'  
  
Vegeta's dark eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He noticed the blood all over himself and the red, blood streaks on Bulma and Yamcha. He remembered what had happened and blocked any incoming thoughts. He felt exhausted and began to despair over the idea of keeping his thoughts under control for a whole year. After what had just happened, he couldn't handle the thought any more pain.  
  
" Vegeta?" Bulma said lightly.  
  
He continued to stare at the blood on himself and kept his mind blank. Bulma leaned over and hugged him. Vegeta gasped a little and readied himself for pain, but nothing happened.  
  
" You can think anything you like," Bulma whispered.  
  
His eyes widened and he inhaled Bulma's blue hair. It worked. The horrible wish was gone and he could continue his training. Finally, he could reach super-saiyajin without distractions. He could defeat that idiot Kakerotto and-  
  
He shook his head and gave himself a mental slap.  
  
'I can think about Bulma now.'  
  
" Vegeta," Yamcha said quietly. " I'm really sorry I did this. I was just really angry, but hey, shit happens, so please don't kick my ass too bad."  
  
Vegeta's eyes squinted angrily and released Bulma. They both stood up slowly and the arrogant saiyjain placed a hand on Yamcha's chest. Without much power, Vegeta gave him a light shove and the klutzy human landed on his butt. He sent the saiyajin a confused stare. After he noticed that he'd get off lightly, he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
Wham!  
  
The gloved fist knocked him silly and he fell with a dopey grin and laugh. He landed with a dull thud and giggled deliriously.  
  
Vegeta breathed in a greatly and turned his back to the hazy human. " I need to get clean."  
  
And with that, he walked to Bulma's flying car and sat in the passenger's seat. Bulma smirked and sent Yamcha a pitied blink of the eyes. Kami and Mr. Popo sighed as they looked down at the confused Yamcha.  
  
" You got off easy pal," she said.  
  
Yamcha finally got to his senses and sat up, rubbing his mouth. Bulma took his hand and helped him to his feet.  
  
" You can move on," she explained. " We all can. Change can be good sometimes, so think positively. Just don't ever do something like this again."  
  
She thanked Kami, Mr. Popo, and yes, even Baba, and walked toward the capsule car where Vegeta sat. Yes, he was humiliated. Embarrassed by his weak efforts and emotional exploits. But, he was also very happy that he'd won in a way. He had been beaten and shown as a weakling, but now his saiyjain immune system would increase his power.  
  
He realized that he wasn't only happy about gaining more power, but that he had Bulma. Sure, she knew that he actually cared for her now, but their bond now seemed unbreakable. He hid a small smile as he realized this, and actually felt very comforted that someone..loved him.  
  
The car lifted off and blasted toward the Brief's home. Bulma ran the images of Vegeta's torture in her mind. He had done it for her. He did actually care, didn't he? She glanced at Vegeta. Even though he did look exhausted and his body was and face was covered in dried blood, she noticed his serene and calm expression, along with his small smile.  
  
Vegeta noticed her looking at him and turned to her. He couldn't help but give her a warm smirk of affection when she batted her brilliant blue eyes at him. She gave a loving smile and it seemed forever that they stared at each other.  
  
Even though they were both stubborn and arrogant, the two had an unbreakable friendship. Vegeta may never be able to admit his true feelings and love, Bulma knew. The pain he went through explained everything and the way he was comfortable around her made her know. The two made their way home with a renewed relationship and trust that neither of them had to talk about or explain.  
  
  
  
* Ok, that's it for this story. I know the ending is all sappy and sweet, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Please read and review. I'd love to hear from you, so thanks for reading! 


End file.
